


A Time to Slay

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Buffy meets a vampire during her nightly patrol.





	A Time to Slay

Buffy vaulted over the tombstone, landing on her feet, poised to strike. The enemy snarled at her, baring his teeth in intimidation. Unimpressed, Buffy shook her head and offered a witty quip.

The vampire struck out at her. She ducked and kicked out a leg, sweeping the vampire's own legs out from under him. He fell. Buffy pounced before he could get back up and thrust the stake into his chest. The vampire exploded in a cloud of dust.

Buffy coughed vampire dust out of her lungs and brushed of her clothes. Another night of slaying done. It was time to go home. 


End file.
